Royal Schooling
by Sesshomaru's mistress
Summary: Something has come up that requires the newely ordained NeoQueen Serenity to return to school? With nosey reporters pushing into her background, the people are beginning to doubt if she can handle her responsibilty as Queen. Will she prove otherwise?


**Yep, this is another story! Enjoy!**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"I have to WHAT?" Neo-Queen Serenity, or Serena as her friends called her, screeched.

"Cut down on the volume, Meatball head!" Sailor Mars growled out as she rubbed her now throbbing ears.

"H-how? No. . . . I can't . . . this is insane. . ." Serenity said in a frightened tone as she sank further into the seat of her throne.

"I don't think you have much of a choice. Besides, in a way it's a good idea!" Sailor Mercury said as she tried to cheer up her friend.

"How can me going BACK to school be a good thing?" Serenity questioned as the mere thought of the 's' word made her cringe.

"Look at it this way, Serenity; it's a chance for some normality!" Sailor Venus chided in her two cents.

"I don't want normality if this is the cost? Hasn't my work of saving the world been enough? Now these stinking reporters have to go and stir up trouble!" Serenity whimpered as she hung her head in sorrow and stared at the accursed newspaper that was sealing her doom. There, in her hands, was the Tokyo Daily. A newspaper she used to love to read until she recently created Crystal Tokyo and became Queen.

**_KLUTZ FOR QUEEN?_**

_It seems that the heroic hero of Tokyo,_

_Sailor Moon, is not the fighter we thought_

_She was. From a recent background check_

_on Neo-Queen Serenity, also know as Sailor_

_Moon aka Serena Usagi Tsukino, our ruler is_

_no more then a low scoring, daily detention_

_receiving, klutzy teenager._

_Sailor Moon is a well-known hero for_

_her many defeats of the countless enemies that_

_have attacked the cities. However, she is also_

_known for her weak and klutzy moments. Since_

_our recent checks into the past of our ruler we have_

_started to question if this klutzy blonde is really_

_ready for the responsibility of a ruler . . .._

And so the paper went on with their thoughts. They had even put quotes in from some of the public who were still unsure of the major change.

"This is stupid!" Serenity growled as she crumpled up the paper and threw it to the side, "Even so, how would me going back to school help?"

Endymion, also known as Darien to the scouts and his wife, put a hand over Serenity's, "They are mostly attacking your lack of participation in school and your grades. So maybe, just maybe, if you returned and proved that you aren't what you were then, you may be able to stop all this uprising."

Serenity sighed as she closed her eyes and calmed herself. After a couple of moments, she looked into Endymion's deep blue eyes, "How could I? Even if I agreed, reporters would be all over me and it would make it twice as hard to concentrate!"

"Your Luna Pen!" Sailor Venus suggested.

"That would be a good idea but people would notice her absence and the press would surely catch onto the scheme!" Sailor Jupitor interjected.

"NOT if we got someone else, someone we could trust, to pose as her for as long as needed." Sailor Venus countered.

"No Way! Me going to school is one thing but someone trying to run the throne is another!" Serenity said as a horrified look crossed her face as she thought of the mayhem that could bring.

"I got it!" Mercury cried out, "We could use the Crystal to create a double of you that would already know all the information it needed to keep everyone in the dark. However, all the major decisions could be made by Darien so that there is a guarantee of no mess ups. This plan can't fail!"

Serenity looked at the people in her throne room and sighed in defeat. They were right of course, but that still didn't mean she liked the idea. 'Going through school one time is enough, but now I have to go through it again. Not to mention the stress I'll go through by worrying myself to death about how things are going here!' Serenity thought to herself as she nodded her consent to the others.

As the day passed, the plans for operation, "REDO", were finished. Serenity would use her Luna Pen to disguise herself and enroll back into High-school as a Senior. However, she would be taking extra home schooled classes with her 'parents' on the weekend to help her catch up on her other three years. Her name would be Tsukiri Usakori Himenate (1). To keep suspicion to a minimum, she would live in a rented house with Luna and Artemis in their human form, something no one but the scouts had ever seen. Their names would be changed to Lunara and Artemono (2). Serenity or Tsukiri would not be allowed to meet the scouts in person but would be able to talk with them in her dreams thanks to her Crystal.

Serenity and Endymion spent the next few days together for they wouldn't be able to see each other until she finished her year in High School. With her big day coming closer and closer, her and her 'parents' moved into their house and prepared for their time there.

Finally the day came . . . . "LUNA PEN . . turn me into a Senior High School Student!"

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Sorry for the shortness and sorry if you didn't like it but I hope you do. I thought this would be a very cute idea and I plan on having a lot of twists and turns. I plan on following along with the anime on the events to come. .. which means some black moon action. : Review because I have to have at least 10 reviews if not more before another update. I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE a 100 TIMES BETTER! I just thought of this at like 12am.**

**The name Tsukiri Usakori Himenate is lame I know but if you notice the name has TSUKI (Tsukiri) USAKO (Usakori) HIME (Himenate) in it so TSuki Usako Hime means, Moon Rabbit Princess. . . so I sorta mixed it up a little. :**

**Lunara and Artemono were just something I thought of off the top of my head. Sorry if you don't like it.**


End file.
